


Johnlock Oneshot ^^

by emmy_wants_to_hufflehug_you



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmy_wants_to_hufflehug_you/pseuds/emmy_wants_to_hufflehug_you
Summary: This Oneshot plays in season 3, Episode 1 (The Empty Hearse), right after the bomb should have exploded.It’s not long but I hope you like it!I don’t know if Mary exists in this fanfic, but she doesn’t occur.Please keep in mind that this is not my native language! I just thought this story was meant to be in English xD(fluff!)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Johnlock Oneshot ^^

“You’re dead!”, John screamed but it couldn’t stop me from laughing.  
He stepped forward.  
“You’re _so_ dead”  
Now he stood right in front of me.  
“I hate you!”, he said while laughed.  
“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” his voice got louder.  
“No, you don’t.” I said, still giggling a bit.  
“No I don’t” he said, and I smiled.  
“I love you.” What?  
“I love you.”, he said again, and he said it as a fact. Like it was normal to say this to me.  
“And now I’m leaving because it was an embarrassing moment.”  
He turned away and at this moment I grabbed him and pulled him back to me.  
I grinned.  
And then, I kissed him.  
It was a short kiss. More a pressing-lips-against-lips. Not more.  
But I loved it.  
Well, John didn’t.  
“What was that?”  
“A kiss.”  
“Yeah, of course it was a kiss. But why?”  
“Because you love me.”  
He sighed.  
“But that doesn’t mean… I mean, Molly likes you too and you didn’t kiss her!” He frowned.  
“Or did you?”  
“Well, actually yes, but it was more a thank-you. It wasn’t something serious.”  
He gasped. “Well, and this? What was this?”  
I grinned. “A kiss, obviously.”  
He closed his eyes, then he said slow and angry: “Sherlock, why did you kiss me?”  
“Because”, I said, pulling him closer, “I wanted to.”  
You’re an idiot! You’re such an idiot!”  
I kissed him again.  
“Well, I could get used to this.”  
“Yeah?” He nodded.  
“Uhm, can you do it again?”  
“I don’t know…” I grinned.  
“Just kiss me again!”  
I kissed him again.  
“I really could get used to this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :))


End file.
